


Forensics, Favors, and Old Friends

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby gets a visit from an old friend needing a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forensics, Favors, and Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



> This is all CaraLee's fault. We were discussing how one might integrate different teams together, and one that lacked a solution was NCIS. I said, "nah, that's easy. All you need is a dead marine/naval officer or terrorism."
> 
> But then I had this idea that Abby was not from Louisiana but from Gotham. We agreed it worked and that she was extended Batfamily (possibly Catfamily.)
> 
> So this is because of that.

* * *

“I don't like your windows.”

“What's not to like?” Abby asked, not looking up from her computer. She had tests to run, and her favorite band was going in the background, giving her music to dance to while she worked. “They're the most bullet resistant glass possible. Safe, secure. You know I almost got killed by a sniper, right? They put in new windows to make me feel safe again. Those are good windows.”

“Yeah, sure, for everything but sneaking in to see old friends. I can't believe I had to go through the front door.”

Abby whirled around, grin on her face as she jumped to hug him just like she had done with Tony after the plague. “Dick! I didn't know you were coming! You could have called.”

“The idea was to come in all sneaky and stealthy,” he told her, pulling back. “And not in this uniform but the other one.”

“I don't know,” Abby said. “You make kind of a hot cop, Officer Grayson.”

He shook his head. “Most people like the other look better.”

“Well, that's because they didn't see the suit you wore before I helped you design a better one,” Abby said, grinning. “That's worse than my career girl Barbie outfit. Which was awful, by the way.”

“I'm sorry I missed you dressing up as Marilyn Monroe. I'd have loved to have been there for that. Had a Scarecrow incident instead. You know how it goes.”

“I do.” Abby let out a breath. “I can't believe I even miss it some days.”

“Gotham creates its own kind of crazy,” Dick agreed. “Now, before that very suspicious looking marine—”

“Gibbs?”

“Gibbs. Before he can get past the initial layers of my cover, I need your help with something.”

“Why aren't you asking—”

“She and Bruce had a falling out and she left Gotham. It's so weird without her, Abby. I can't begin to tell you how much we relied on her,” Dick admitted. He shook his head. “I didn't want to come here and ask you for this. I know you've got a good place here, good life, and the last thing you need is the past coming back, but I didn't really have anywhere else to go. You wouldn't believe the mess I've made of things.”

“Fine, but if I do this, you have to stay with me.”

“Abby—”

“One night. Old friends. Catching up. You can do that.”

“I am _not_ sleeping in the coffin. That's too weird even for me.”

She laughed. “Fine. You can have the couch. Now let me work my magic.”

“Thanks, Abs. You're the best.”


End file.
